For wireless applications, for instance radar applications in the frequency range of 24 or 77 GHz or telecommunications applications such as WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network) with frequencies and frequency bands in the range of 2.4 GHz, 5 GHz and 17 GHz or else UWB (Ultra Wide Band) applications, it is possible to observe development trends toward large-scale integration of complete transceivers or single-chip systems using CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) technology. Such large-scale-integrated systems have an LNA (Low Noise Amplifier) with low-noise gain, on which demands for input impedance, gain, linearity and ESD (Electrostatic Discharge) protection are imposed for applications at the highest frequencies in the range of approximately 1 to 77 GHz and higher. Special demands are imposed on ESD protection structures in radio-frequency (RF) applications since the ESD protection structures are not supposed to result in any losses in the functionality of the radio-frequency applications.
An amplifier, for example an LNA, which has an improved performance would be desirable.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.